There have been many attempts in the past to devise a resealable closure arrangement for bags, packages, etc., wherein a portion of the contents of the bag could be removed, and then the closure could be resealed to retain the freshness of the remaining portion of the contents.
Many prior art devices employ a stiffening member that cooperates with the closure opening, or the sides of the receptacle to effect the sealing thereof.
Other prior art devices rely upon the stiffness of the bag material to effect the resealing of the closure.
These prior art devices while adequate for their intended purpose, are limited in their functional scope, utility and modes of alternate use, as well as limiting access to the interior of the bag or receptacle.
Examples of some of these prior art devices may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,261,506; 4,356,954; 3,545,668 and 4,117,934.